


Casual

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn, Roommates, Rough Sex, Smut, but feelings, minimal cuteness, pointless fucking, someone is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jaebum could have been unluckier with his roommate. He’s friendly and tidy and easygoing and they get along well.They eat, sit, talk and play together.Oh. And sleep. They also sleep together.





	1. A weekend

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Jaebum is Youngjae's Fuckbuddy and he hates it.
> 
> This was supposed to be a cute, funny PWP-One-Shot.  
> But I can't do that, so it's a gloomy, dirty PWP-Two-Shot now.
> 
> I replaced all possible plot with smut, so...

Friday

Jackson nudged him in the ribs with his elbow for the nth time. “Over there. Look!” he said to underline his physical assault, as if the bruises in his sides weren’t words enough. But Jaebum didn’t look. He didn’t want to. He didn’t need to.

Jackson was pouting. “He is really hot.” He stated. “Seriously, Jaebum Hyung. You’re single! You’ve got every freedom to screw around with all the pretty boys in town.” His words were slurred, he swayed on his feet. “Just _look_ at him, please. You’ll change your mind.” Jaebum scoffed in frustration. “I don’t need to look at him, now shut up!” “I would take that one home.” Jackson continued while clinging to Jaebum’s upper arm to not fall over. “If I could, really, I would just… just…”

He seemed to get caught in his thoughts for a moment. “Fuck it.” He concluded and slammed his empty glass on the counter. “Imma hook up with that one.” He let go of Jaebum and attempted to take a few steps towards the direction he had pointed earlier.

That was the moment, Jaebum decided, when enough was enough. He caught Jackson’s wrist in mid-air and the boy stumbled when his stride was met with resistance. “You’re going home.” Jaebum decided and pulled him back to sling an arm around and steady him in his walk. Jackson did not resist or complain. The time had come. When Jackson attempted to hit on random guys it was the ultimate sign that he had drunk too much. Jaebum wasn’t sure he would actually go through with it, but he wasn’t in the mood to risk it either.

Jackson left himself be guided out the door and onto the cool night streets, where he sobered enough to walk on his own, even though he refused to let go of Jaebum’s hand. It wasn’t far and Jaebum had walked this path many times before. He led Jackson down the street towards his apartment, quiet while Jackson was mumbling and babbling.

He fumbled the keys from Jacksons pocket and pushed the door open. Lights were still on when they entered, soft music was playing; quiet enough to not disturb the neighbors.

“He’s wasted.” Jaebum explained and unloaded his responsibility named Jacksons onto its boyfriend. Namjoon was up still, of course. Studying, or working on some paper. To be honest, Jaebum didn’t really care. He wasn’t exceptionally fond of Namjoon and had hoped more than once they finally break up. He was pretty certain that the senior did not feel even half for Jackson as his naïve friend did. Why else would Jackson constantly be prone to cheat? Jaebum should just let him do it and end things, but he couldn’t. Because Jackson was also so desperately in love and he was his best friend and his baby.

“When is he not” Namjoon said, disinterested and without looking at him when he took him and Jackson slung his arms around his neck. “There was a hot guy.” Jackson told like a child that came home from kindergarten with a sack full of exciting stories. “But Jaebummie Hyung woulnn’t hookup with him. Like… he single, but he never fuck anyone like… he must have a secret boyfriend, really, because…” He hiccupped “Because his balls shoulbbe blue by now when he never…” Namjoon placed a hand over Jackson’s mouth and quieted him.

“Thanks.” Jaebum scoffed and Namjoon nodded. “You too. Get home safe.”  
Jaebum nodded back and turned around to leave. Namjoon was really polite generally. If he could just be concerned about Jackson a little more…

  


Jaebum made his way home. It wasn’t far either, him and his friends all lived near the campus in small but overpriced apartments. The only way to afford it as a normal person was to divide the living expenses. Jackson has had it the easiest. He knew he was going to move in with his hubby and Namjoon had a bunch of scholarships for being so annoyingly smart. And since Jinyoung moved in with Mark, all Jaebum could do was to find himself a stranger as a roommate.

There were all kinds of things you could end up with. Party animals that were never quiet and constantly invited friends over. Pet owners of weird smelly animals like rats or ferrets. Lazy, dirty slugs who left their mess everywhere. Food thieves, drug dealers… Jaebum didn’t get any of that.

The lights were still on when he entered and he heard the familiar clatter of the keyboard and randomly yelled orders while he flung his keys on the drawer and kicked off his shoes. His roommate was of a whole different kind. He sat in front of the computer; nowhere else Jaebum would have expected him; in the dimly lit living room, headset on, eyes trained on the screen and completely immersed.  
And he was naked down to the light grey pair of briefs.

It was the fourth thing in total Jaebum had learnt about him. That Youngjae knew no boundaries. When they had just moved in together and he shamelessly stripped down to his underwear more often than not, ran around the whole apartment in nothing but his panties or a teeny tiny towel after stepping out of the shower, wet and steaming. A shower he had taken without locking the bathroom door which he also used to knock at and asked to be let in when Jaebum was inside. He drank from his mug, ate from his spoon, borrowed his T-Shirts and smacked him on the butt.

Youngjae cheered. He said something that Jaebum didn’t understand much of. He noticed that there were a lot of violated English words that he didn’t know when Youngjae spoke  _gamer_ and he could only guess the meaning behind it. He seemed to listen for a moment, then he broke out into laughter. It was the third thing Jaebum had learnt about Youngjae. That his laughter was one of a kind.

Outstandingly joyful, he laughed with his whole body. Threw his head back, fidgeting and tensing his arms. Mouth wide open, laughing from the depths of his chest and making these funny little sounds as if he was verbalizing laughter in words. It was incredibly hilarious and made Jaebum want to laugh just because. It always seemed as if Youngjae was literally the happiest and most cheerful and positive person in the world.

Jaebum, assuming that the match was over and he wouldn’t be disturbing walked up to him from behind and knocked on the desk to say hi. Youngjae startled. It was the second thing Jaebum had learnt about him. He was easily scared. Whether you approached, spoke to or tapped him without warning, or you scared him on purpose when he was even expecting it. He always startled.

Youngjae took his headphones off after the shock and looked up to him with a bright smile. “You’re back already?” he asked disbelieving, but friendly. Jaebum nodded. “Jackson was too drunk, I had to take him home.” Honestly, he hadn’t even checked the time. It could be too early to be back from a night out and Youngjae was right to be astounded or it could be really late already and Youngjae had forgotten about the time while playing. Either was realistic.

“I’m tired” he added and stretched a little. “Have a good night.” Youngjae didn’t answer but nodded and looked after him, mouth slightly open how it was when he was thoughtful.

Jaebum left towards the bathroom, turning his back to the living room, which was more than anything Youngjae’s gaming nest. Jaebum had agreed to have him set up his computer there instead of his bedroom, because that’s where router was and he “can’t deal with the WiFi connection failing, when I’m in the middle of a game, Hyung!”

Clad in a worn-out, old T-Shirt and boxers Jaebum slipped under his blanket and scrolled through some social media on his phone. He didn’t lie there for long, yet bored and tired enough to be on the verge of turning off the light and going to sleep, when Youngjae’s figure walked through the door. Jaebum had long stopped bothering to close it. Youngjae didn’t care about privacy, he walked in whenever he felt like whether the door was closed or not, knocking was reserved for doors that were locked.

Jaebum looked up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning “You didn’t have to stop playing because of me, it doesn’t bother me.”

He had no idea why he said that. It was pointless. It was just a casual thing to say and that’s how it was between them. Very casual. “I quit playing whenever I want to, thanks.” Youngjae rolled his eyes as if he had tried to order him around. Jaebum on the other hand tried to fix his eyes on his phone screen, even though he could not even see what was on it. He focused all he had on not staring Youngjae into the ground how he stood there with just his scanty underpants. Casual.

“What’cha doing?” he asked and jumped right on top of him. Casually, but nowhere near innocent he settled himself on Jaebum’s middle, knees left and right of his hips, straddling him over the thin summer blanket and snatched the phone to look at. He scrolled through his Instagram feed without asking, as if he was completely immersed. Though, he was just pretending to be interested in his friend’s selfies, because at the same time he was subtly rubbing his bottom over Jaebum’s crotch. Tiny, circling motions, hardly noticeable, but enough to drive a man insane.

It was such a Youngjae thing to do. So seemingly innocent.  _So casual._ He sat there, filling out Jaebum’s entire line of sight, softly illuminated by the bedside lamp highlighting his tender features. The shadows of long pitchblack strands of hair falling in his eyes. Full lips stretching into a sweet smile. Milky white skin and gentle curves all the way down to his plump thighs resting by Jaebum’s hips, right within reach of his curious fingers.

And that was the very first thing Jaebum had learnt about his new roommate. That he was absolutely gorgeous.

Jaebum surrendered internally, but still said “I’m really tried.” Which wasn’t even a lie. Youngjae looked up from the stolen phone with a curious glance. “Are you?” he asked and set the phone away. “Because you’re hard.” And that wasn’t even a lie.

Of course he was hard, when Youngjae, gloriously undressed and sinful was rutting over his lap. He climbed off him, just to tear the blanket away, of course and he hooked the fingers in his waistband. “Just relax then.” He said and smiled cutely, climbed back over his legs and pulled his boxers down. Jaebum crossed his arms over his eyes, with an annoyed grunt. Youngjae didn’t care. He crouched down, eagerly wrapping his soft hand around the base of Jaebum’s cock and bend down to slip his tip into his mouth. Jaebum sighed, both, aroused and spiritless.

He had no idea what number it was on the list of things he had learned about Youngjae. That he was a sex addict. Jaebum groaned again, when the wet heat of Youngjae’s mouth engulfed his member. Shameless, lewd and professional. More things on the list of what to know about Youngjae. He was good at sucking. His lips slid down his length, soft and moist and his hot tongue pressed against the underside. Youngjae’s head sunk and sunk steadily, taking him in deeper and Jaebum moaned over the heat and tightness of his throat while he swallowed him down. Then he pulled back until merely the head of his length was resting gently on his tongue and he took a few deep breaths around him, then took him in again. Jaebum grunted deep in his chest, pleasure keeping him in a tight grip. Youngjae was too good at it and way too messy. Not because he couldn’t do without a mess, but because he had somehow, during one of his many many blowjobs figured out how much Jaebum liked the sloppy sounds it made; wet, nasty noises and saliva dribbling down his length.

Jaebum finally removed his arms from his face, glancing down at where Youngjae was busy. Just the view had him moan again and twitch in the tight confines of Youngjae’s blessed throat. He’d removed his hand from the base of his cock to place it on the mattress next to him and hold himself up. His eyes were blissfully closed, as if he were enjoying a treat and his lips were stretched out so prettily. His second hand was nowhere to be seen, but Jaebum knew quite well where it was. Youngjae’s breathing was so heavy, he was desperately sucking air into his lungs whenever he left Jaebum slide out far enough to breath properly. And as Jaebum was watching long enough, dazed and somewhat hypnotized, he could very well make out the motions. How his body was rocking forward, see his twisting and tensing. And while he admired what had proven to make him the luckiest roommate in history, Youngjae pulled back just a notch and moaned heavily around him. Jaebum tensed, gasped and shut his eyes for another second to restrain himself.

He reached out a hand after taking a shaky breath and placed it on Youngjae’s whose nails dug into the sheets. He looked up, eyes teary but bright and Jaebum choked on air over the view, because Youngjae did not bother to detach his mouth while looking at him.

“Hop on.” Jaebum rasped and finally with a massively wet _smack_ Youngjae lifted his head up and Jaebum’s soaked, hard length slipped out of the endearing heat. And Youngjae had the decency to grin. Even though his lips and chin were glistening with spit and a few strands of raven hair stuck damp to his face, he looked _smug_. Jaebum seriously did not know when and how Youngjae had the chance to take off his underwear, but when he crawled higher and sat on his knees again, right where he had started this entire mess, he was nude and his erection stood no less proud and hard and angry red before him.

Youngjae supported himself on his stomach and adjusted and when Jaebum's tip slid between his cheeks he felt the sticky wetness that had him choke out a curse. “Have you prepped yourself before coming to my room?” Jaebum asked, somewhere between disbelieving and just right out awed. Another smug grin tugged on the corner of Youngjae's mouth, even though the head of Jaebum's cock was already breaching his entrance. And while he sank down and his eyes fell shut again and his lips parted in soundless moans, he nodded.

The tightness and heat of Youngjae's body never failed to amaze him. No matter how many times they'd done it so far, he was never prepared for it, never able to bite back the deep grumble that escaped through his clenched teeth. Youngjae's muscles tightened around him and he gasped and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He took him all the way in, as far as he could reach, pushing both of them to be on edge.

Then he moved. If he was a pro in sucking, riding was no less his expertise. He was so tame at first. Lifted himself up and sunk back down, steadily. Jaebum relished in the tightness surrounding him. It was so hot and so so good and all the while Youngjae just looked edible. Gradually he lost his composure; no more smugness, just his mouth opening and closing, still just so soundless, but more desperate. He turned fidgety, falling forward at one point and throwing his head back the next. His back bucked, then arched, his fingers tensed and tips dug into the skin of Jaebum's stomach. He opened his eyes, gaze clouded, then again when he rocked his hips down they shut tightly. It was like watching someone dance. Artistic, elegant. And while he tensed and twitched his gasping became harsher and his motions faster.

He lost himself, Jaebum could see it, knew what it looked like by now. He forced himself to keep going even though he was sweating and tensing and exhausted. And still he sped up, ever so slightly, frantic and heated, slamming himself down on Jaebum’s hard length, impaling himself and then he whined. The small whimpers of despair and exhaustion were music to Jaebum’s ears. Like heaven’s symphony that no mortal could ever write. It sounded innocent, yet naughty and it embodied so perfectly what Youngjae was.

Jaebum stemmed himself up. He grabbed Youngjae's wrists and pulled them off his belly to throw them over his shoulders and Youngjae immediately locked them behind his neck, pulled himself closer, their bodies melting together. And he moaned. He moaned those beautiful sounds right at Jaebum's ear, loud and clear and wanting. When his hole slid down his length again, welcomed him inside the soft, hot depths of his body, he moaned louder, their bodies pressed together at the front, his leaking cock caught between them, rubbing at Jaebum’s front. Youngjae choked something out that maybe have been words a long time ago in the back of his mind, but it was nothing but a mess when the sounds finally made it past his lips. Lips that were swollen and parted and glistening from Youngjae constantly sliding his tongue over them. His perky pink tongue that Jaebum had once felt everywhere on him, except in once place. He could hardly focus on anything but those sinful lips that he had watched wrap around anything and everything. A pair of chopsticks, the cap of a pen, a toothbrush, a damn banana, himself… but that he had never tasted. And he wanted to kiss them so bad, everything else drowned out, everything else a static noise, but no matter how much he wanted it, he couldn’t. They just didn’t kiss.

Youngjae whined again, louder and high-pitched and Jaebum, hands coming to grip his waist tightly started guiding him down his length, pushed him and rocked his hips up to meet him, increasing the force of his motions and Youngjae cried out and tensed and Jaebum collected his strength that he spared while watching Youngjae working himself up. Watched him go wild. And now he released it all, thrust up into his welcoming heat hard and powerful until the sounds were just an endless string of moans and cries of pleasure. When he felt the pressure build up, the climax approaching he leaned his head in and his lips found the side of Youngjae’s neck and he buried his teeth in the soft skin, pushing Youngjae down and he exploded.

It was the finale of his play, music rising into a deafening noise, the world stopping for a moment. His motions, his breathing as he came and his muscles tensed, clenching around Jaebum almost painfully tight and he released with a deep groan, riding it out with a few small movements, holding Youngjae tightly and burying in his depths, forcing him to whimper weakly and then it was over.

Youngjae went limp against him, body slumping down, chin resting on his shoulder and feeble breathing filling his ears. He was shaking, twitching occasionally in the aftermath. Jaebum gently stroked his back and kissed the marks of his teeth. Slowly and carefully Youngjae tried to lift himself up and Jaebum slid his hands under his thighs to help him and when his soft member finally slipped out and Youngjae emitted a soft sound like a puppy growl Jaebum let him sideways sink down into the sheets.

From there Youngjae’s tired eyes blinked up at him and he grinned. With a sigh Jaebum flopped down as well and closed his eyes and listened to Youngjae’s breath getting calmer and steadier until he emitted a tiny little snore. Then Jaebum opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at Youngjae, head rested on the pillow facing him and fast asleep.

Youngjae looked pretty when he smiled, hot when he was sweating, gorgeous when he was naked and perfect pretty much 24/7. But Jaebum found that he was most beautiful when he was sleeping. Eternally peaceful he looked like an angel that descended from heaven to bless him in his sleep. With a yawn he turned off the lights and pulled the blanket over Youngjae’s naked body, still damp from sweat and cooling out quickly and he dismissed the sticky mess they caused until tomorrow. Tomorrow, when everything would be back to normal.

  


Saturday:

“What’re your plans today?” Youngjae asked barely comprehensible because his mouth was stuffed with lunch and he was chewing. Jaebum didn’t answer right away because he actually liked to swallow before speaking. “I’ve invited the kids to play if you want to hang around.” Youngjae finally swallowed and Jaebum watched his Adam’s apple bob. “We can always use a fourth player.”

Youngjae called them ‘the kids’ even though his friends were merely a year or so younger. They were his only offline friends as far as Jaebum could tell and he really liked BamBam and Yugyeom even though they were a little strange. And when they came over, not rarely Youngjae would simply dismiss his computer in favor of the gaming console, besides constantly complaining that their TV was actually too small to properly play on.

“Can’t” Jaebum answered, a little grim, “I’ve got responsibilities.” Youngjae frowned. “I don’t know what has gotten into me, but apparently I agreed to go out with Jinyoung and Mark.” Youngjae laughed and the chewed up food he was showing off when his mouth opened in laughter should be disgusting, but Jaebum found it endearing. “What’s gotten into _you_?” he asked between giggles and Jaebum made a face at him.

Yes, he sometimes scoffed or rolled his eyes over couch potato Youngjae, who preferred to socialize via Team Speak instead of actually going out. But honestly, Jaebum didn’t like to go out every day either. Usually he tried to reduce outside time to one day per weekend, making sure to have one evening of relaxing time for himself and Youngjae knew that very well.

But this weekend he’d messed up and even though he was out to drink with Jackson yesterday, he had already fixed a date with Mark and Jinyoung for Saturday night. “What’re you doing?” Youngjae inquired curiously. It was the kind of light chatting that made a conversation comfortable. Youngjae wasn’t nosy, just interested and would always listen attentively or pretend not to notice when you were trying to subtly change the topic if you didn’t want to talk.

Jaebum shrugged. “Going out, getting drunk. Probably gonna watch Mark pine over his unrequited love. Hopefully have some good food.” Youngjae snickered. “If you’re bored just come back, we’ll be here for you.” Jaebum nodded. “Sure.”

It was when Jaebum was contemplating in front of his closet later that day when Youngjae walked into his room unasked for. He didn’t need to turn around as he watched him in his closet door’s mirror how he came in and casually flopped himself on his bed. Set on his stomach and feet stretched out behind him he propped his head on his hands and watched Jaebum pick an outfit. Youngjae himself was not the best dressed person Jaebum knew. He had his own, pretty inconsequent style with a lot of extremes that were hit or miss. Not the type who people usually would take fashion advice from.

But Jaebum had no problem asking Youngjae about his opinion, even if it was funny sometimes, Jaebum liked to entertain the thought that he wore something that Youngjae found attractive on him. He pulled out a shirt and held it before his chest, checking Youngjae’s expression in the mirror who crunched his nose and shook his head. Jaebum put it away and tried a very light blue jeans next. Youngjae shook his head.

Two more attempts and Youngjae let his head fall to the side after shaking it vigorously. “Youngjae-ah” Jaebum said and finally turned around to him, “Do you think this looks bad?” He shook the T-Shirt he still had in his hand “Or do you just not want me to wear anything?”

Youngjae grinned and leisurely rolled around on the bed. Jaebum learned to speak his language. “Fine.” He dropped the Shirt and let his Boxershorts fall to the ground to step out of them as he moved towards the bed. “But I’m in a hurry.” He added, checking his watch. Youngjae nodded and pulled his own shirt over his head, a loose fitting old sleeveless one he wore only for chilling. Jaebum knelt on the mattress and took it upon himself to pull Youngjae’s underwear down his flawless legs, who in return laid backwards in the sheets, stretching his arms over his head and drawing out his body in the most delicious way possible. Jaebum pressed his mouth on the skin he uncovered, feeling Youngjae’s thighs with his lips. His legs fell open casually so Jaebum could fit in between whilst kissing the sensitive area.

It was one of his most favorite parts of Youngjae’s body, the inside of his thighs, where the skin was so soft beneath his lips and the flesh so tender. Youngjae moaned softly in appreciation and Jaebum replaced his mouth with his hands to instead kiss further up. Not exactly right where Youngjae wanted him, but he placed his lips on his stomach, dipped his tongue into his belly button and then further up to his chest. While he kneaded the back of his thighs and his plush butt he darted his tongue out and licked over one perky nipple. Youngjae’s hand flew up with a moan. They tangled in Jaebum’s hair, sliding through the strands then tightening around them.

He circled his tongue around that same nipple, resulting in Youngjae jerking his hips up, creating delicious pressure for both of them. Jaebum hummed and sucked the nub into his mouth. “I thought you said, you… hah.” Youngjae attempted to say, but Jaebum cut him off by biting down on the sensitive skin. “Huh?” he asked, lifting his head up and looking at Youngjae’s face, who just so managed to open his eyes. Instead, Jaebum brought his hands up and continued his task with his fingers, running the tips over the cute nipples. “You said you need to…AHH“ Jaebum cut him off again, this time by taking one between his thumb and index and pinching it. Youngjae’s head fell back and he muttered “Fuck you” under his breath.

Jaebum buried his face in the side of his neck, chuckling. “What’d you say?” he asked innocently at his ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. “Hurry.” Youngjae stated and kicked him in the calf with his heel. Hurry he did. He leaned over to grasp the lube from his nightstand and coated himself generously, then returned to his regular place, caught between Youngjae’s open legs, which was his favorite place to be. With the head of his cock resting right at Youngjae’s hole, he found a patch of skin between his neck and shoulder to latch onto and pushed inside. He was rewarded with a content moan and Youngjae’s fingertips traveled roughly up and down his back and shoulders where he held onto him.

“Hurry” he urged again, even though his voice was strained and he was panting and groaning while Jaebum pressed through his entrance steadily and buried himself deep in the heat of his body. He was most likely just saying it to tease him. But Jaebum still rocked his hips forward, a few shallow thrusts that riled Youngjae up, had them both gasp and Jaebum only stopped to adjust his position, so he could gain more leverage. Youngjae wanted him to hurry? He could do that.

Jaebum did not wait to start thrusting, gave Youngjae little time to adjust. With a few snaps he made it all the way inside him, buried his length in the heavenly heat, soft and tight and received stuttering moans and knitting brows in response. But Youngjae did not stop him, so he kept going, thrust into him deeply and slowly sped up his pace. It didn’t take long until he lost his control, found himself wanting to drive his cock through that clenching entrance over and over again, quick and messy and relentless. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop if Youngjae asked now. He fucked him into the mattress, listened to his desperate moans and drank in the sight of his face contorted in pleasure, his parted lips gasping for air, the sweat plastered forehead and reddening skin. Youngjae cried out, clawed at his shoulders and his muscles tensed. Jaebum knew it wouldn’t last long for either of them if he kept going at this pace, pounding mercilessly and thrusting into Youngjae’s sweet spot until he was whimpering and choking in his attempt to breathe.

But he didn’t have it in him to slow down. Neither to make it last nor to tease. He was chasing his own high at rapid speed until Youngjae screamed in pleasure and his back arched off the bed beautifully and his insides clenched down on Jaebum’s length so hard when he came. It was too much, Jaebum groaned and followed immediately, riding his orgasm out with a few more thrusts as he filled Youngjae up with his cum.

He had the decency to roll to the side where he flopped down next to Youngjae’s worn out body as they both tried to catch their breath.

Youngjae was faster. He sat up and pushed his bangs out his face  _smug_ . “The black and green one.” He said and pointed towards Jaebum’s still open wardrobe. “I like that. Wear it.” He got up and tapped out the room. Jaebum needed another moment and another one until he finally got up. They cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, side by side and silent.

Youngjae told him to have fun and so did Jaebum and he wore the black and green T-Shirt when he went to meet up with his friends.

  


Today Jaebum was the one who was drinking too much. But just like Jackson, Jinyoung would occasionally point him towards some random good-looking guy to ask about his opinion. Maybe that was exactly the reason why Jaebum was drinking. He was fed up with them trying to set him up. All of them. No matter how many times he told them he wasn’t interested, no matter how often he said he had no desire or need to ogle some dude somewhere in bar, they didn’t stop. He tried to calm himself, told himself that they couldn’t know. They didn’t know that he was perfectly sexually satisfied. He didn’t have it in him to even just get in the mood, considering he had more sex that most people would probably have in an actual relationship.

Mark brought him all the way to his door, unlocked and wouldn’t leave until Jaebum was safely inside his home, smooched him Goodbye and stumbled down the hallway to his room.

When he reached his bed however, he found it occupied already. Youngjae looked utterly peaceful, curled in sideways, breathing deeply, the slight rise and fall of his chest the only indication that this was indeed a real person and not an angelic figure carved from marmor. Jaebum dropped his clothes where he stood, careless as he could put them away later, not tearing his eyes away from the sleeping beauty. Youngjae took most of the space, but Jaebum lifted the blanket and snuck under it, moving in carefully until he could feel Youngjae’s breath hit his face and the warmth of his skin. It was when he wrapped his arm over the sleeping figure that he slightly stirred. He made an adorable little ‘Huh’ sound, but didn’t wake up. Jaebum hugged him without shame and he slept like a baby with his face buried in Youngjae’s hair.

  


Sunday:

When Jaebum woke on Sunday morning, Youngjae was already gone. Which wasn’t a surprise, because Jaebum was a heavy sleeper. He liked to sleep in when he could, whereas Youngjae would get up and back behind his computer with a coffee. And there he sat, actually dressed in a T-Shirt and Shorts and giggled into the microphone. Jaebum really had no idea how many internet friends Youngjae had that he played games with. But he sometimes wondered how close they were, what they talked about. Sometimes Youngjae would say a few names, throw in a story of what things had happened to what person and whatever it had to do with their current conversation.

“Morning.” Jaebum said loud enough that it could be considered a yell. Youngjae’s head flapped around for just a split second. “Mornin’” he gave back hastily and returned to his game. But when Jaebum was already in the kitchen door he called after him. “Made you coffee, as well! And eggs, hope they’re still warm!”

It felt warm. Not the eggs, but his chest. Youngjae was quite caring. Jaebum was the better cook, but it didn’t stop Youngjae from preparing him breakfast. He was friendly and selfless. And being around him was so easy, as if they’d been friends since forever. And everything was just  _normal_ . They were roommates and buddies. Not particularly connected emotionally. And Jaebum just never knew what to make of it.

He did not ask Youngjae why he had slept in his bed and Youngjae didn’t mention it. It would just not be very casual. He sat on the sofa and the TV was on, but he didn’t look even remotely in its direction. His eyes were trained on the back of Youngjae’s head, thoughtful, dreaming.

Of course he had noticed how pretty he was when they first met. When they shook hands and introduced themselves, he couldn’t help thinking how handsome and adorable Youngjae looked and smiled. But there’d been no sparks. Jaebum hasn’t had romantic feelings for a second, much of it due to the fact that Youngjae was so casual. Jaebum had taught himself a long time ago not to crush. Love at first sight was out of question for him. There was no point to have crushes as a gay man, 90% chance that the specific person was straight anyways. He liked to get to know someone, let the feelings build up gently and comfortably.

Plus, Youngjae didn’t spark as gay either. Just a friendly guy, cheerful and easygoing. He hadn’t been bothered by Jaebum’s sexuality when he figured it out, his attitude had not changed. And they became friends and it was entirely and perfectly platonic.

And then they had sex and Jaebum’s world turned on its head.

He’d gone along with it, but he had wondered and had worried. Worried that Youngjae was the kind of bicurious type or closeted gay who used the first gay person they meet for an experimental hook-up. Had wondered if Youngjae thought he was just that  _easy_ . But then, nothing had changed. Youngjae hadn’t changed, his attitude hadn’t changed and their relationship hadn’t changed.

They fucked. And went back to be friendly roommates and Jaebum had dismissed his worries and shrugged it off… And then the feelings hit.

  


Jaebum rubbed his face with a sigh. He would have never done this on his own. He would have never started to grow romantic feelings for Youngjae and he sure as hell would’ve never tried to seduce him. He would have been absolutely fine with being friends with Youngjae forever. And he was not the type to secretively lust after his buddies. Honestly, Jaebum wasn’t a hook-up person. Casual fucking wasn’t his thing. He needed more than a guy’s hot body to be turned on, to be lured in. He needed emotional attachment to sleep with someone. Romance first and t _hen_ sex.

But with Youngjae it had been different. Maybe, deep inside, the potential for developing feelings for his roommate had been there. And their hook-ups just triggered it. He couldn’t tell, but he sure as hell knew that the feelings had grown out of their bedroom adventured.

He had never wanted a Friends with Benefits relationship thing. And he could have guessed that he was incapable of sleeping with someone without developing feelings afterwards. He knew he shouldn’t have tried it, but he was also aware that he’d stood no chance against Youngjae anyways. His heart had no say in the matter and his brain even less. His body reacted to Youngjae’s advances without failure.

  


And now he was someone’s fuck buddy and day by day fell more in love. He was fucked.


	2. And three more days

Some day

Jaebum checked the time. Youngjae had invited him to join him and BamBam go see a movie and Jaebum had agreed with reservation, because he had a paper due and wasn’t sure how quickly he would progress. Not very quickly, was the answer. It would be time to leave soon and he was nowhere near the point he’d wanted to be.

“I’m busy.” Jaebum answered without looking up from his laptop screen when Youngjae came checking on him. “You go ahead.” Youngjae walked up behind him and wordlessly snatched the glasses off the bridge of his nose. “Youngjae…” Jaebum complained, “I need those to see!” He turned half around, rubbing his tired eyes. His vision was blurry, but since he found himself leveled with Youngjae’s middle, who stood close by his seat, he could very well see that he wore one out of his endless supply of tight briefs. The kind that hugged his plush ass perfectly and showed off the detailed outline of his cock. A currently very hard cock.

“Youngjae!” Jaebum repeated, puffing out air in despair, “I need to finish this essay!” Youngjae hummed uncommitted as he placed the glasses neatly on Jaebum’s desk. “You’re tense.” He stated gently, “What you _need_ is some stress relief.” And he slid his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, nails tenderly scraping the back of his head and neck. Goosebumps spread from there all the way down his body and he sighed.

“Just lend me a moment, will you?” Youngjae kept going and scooted a little closer, filling Jaebum’s view with his bulged panties, erection straining against the thin fabric and his intoxicating scent. Jaebum placed a hand behind his knee and ran his palm upwards until he reached his butt and dug his fingers under the hem of it, stretching the fabric further and feeling the soft skin. Youngjae moaned from the little touch. “This is a really important essay.” Jaebum insisted nonetheless, “And I need to concentrate.” It was pointless though. He had lost. He’d lost in the very moment Youngjae made up his mind to come up and pester him.

Or probably he’d lost long before that, the very first time Youngjae had slung a leg over him on the sofa and cupped him through his sweats with a nosy, confident grasp.

“And you will.” Youngjae answered and as soon as Jaebum’s hand fell away, he moved before him and gracefully dropped to his knees. “After this.” He pushed Jaebum’s legs apart to kneel in between and reached for the front of his jeans. Jaebum let his head drop back onto the chair, staring at the bland ceiling of his room, while Youngjae eagerly popped open the button and zipper of his pants to dig out his soft length. His blood rushed south as Youngjae closed his fingers around it and he sighed. Wet, perky tongue licked along his shaft, teasing by all means. Jaebum was too experienced in this to do or say anything. He sighed and relaxed in his seat while Youngjae stroked him and licked him and sucked on his tip to get him hard.

It didn’t take him long. For once because he was just really good at it. But secondly also because Jaebum had nothing in him to resist. Not generally, really. He could, he had great self-control and if it were someone else, ANYone but Youngjae, he could resist. But not him.

When he had him to full hardness, Youngjae let go of him for a moment. Jaebum groaned when he slipped out of his mouth, wishing the wet warmth back immediately. “Look at me.” Youngjae demanded and even though his voice was small, it left no room for discussion. Jaebum lifted his head off the back of his chair to glance down at him. Youngjae moved in with a content smile as their eyes met. He locked them and opened wide, closing the distance bit by bit until Jaebum’s tip made it past his lips. It was disgustingly delightful, he moaned overwhelmed.

Youngjae wouldn’t stop staring up at him and Jaebum couldn’t tear his gaze away as he sunk deeper into the soft cavern. Youngjae bopped his head forward, took him in until Jaebum hit the back of his throat and moaned again. Youngjae’s mouth was so soft and so hot and he willingly swallowed him all the way down, even though he surely couldn’t breathe. He pulled back a little, took a shaky breath around his length, just to move forward again. The slowness and heat had Jaebum lose his composure. His hips bucked involuntarily, but it had Youngjae gag and choke around him as he pushed deep into his mouth. Youngjae tore away and gasped for air, but not far enough to have Jaebum slip out between his lips. He felt the cool air of his breathing ghosting over his soaked length and it was heavenly.

And while Youngjae’s left hand curled around his knee when he surged forward again, his right one vanished from Jaebum’s view as he slid it down his own body and next thing he knew, Youngjae moaned around him. Finally his eyes fluttered shut, but he did not stop bobbing his head, sucking on him, swallowing him down over and over again. Jaebum’s right hand came up on their own, without him thinking much and his fingers slid into Youngjae’s hair and he rested it at the back of his head. Youngjae looked at him again for another moment and if his lips weren’t stretched out so nicely by Jaebum’s thickness, he’d smirk.

Jaebum could see the jerking movement of his shoulder, gradually speeding up along with the motions of his head leaning in to suck him off. Jaebum’s fingers tightened in his hair and it had Youngjae moan again and maybe it was a coincidence but it turned Jaebum on so damn much. He straightened his back a little and strengthened his grip, forcing Youngjae’s head down on his member. He gagged and shuddered and a filthy moan made it out of his stuffed face. He tried to pull away, strained against Jaebum’s grip, but he held him in place for another moment, before he let him back up and breathe. Youngjae coughed, once Jaebum’s length slipped out, he took a few shaky breaths, but then he looked up at him from under his lashed and slowly opened his mouth up wide without moving closer, waiting to be pulled onto his cock. It was so perfectly submissive, Jaebum felt like he could come on his face right then and there. Youngjae was like that, yes, but Jaebum didn’t really make use of it. He barely took control, because Youngjae himself was demanding enough, not asking, but making sure he got what he wanted. Jaebum wasn’t sure what had come over him, but if Youngjae would accept it… He guided his head again and when his lips wrapped around him once more his eyes fluttered shut and while he was breathing heavily through his nose he swallowed Jaebum deeper, the hand holding his head controlling the tempo.

He started with small motions, inspecting Youngjae’s face closely, looking for signs of discomfort while he pushed his hips forward, thrusting into his mouth. It was epic. Youngjae gagged every now and then and he whimpered pathetically, but he did not resist and Jaebum could see him stroke himself furiously. It felt so damn good and Youngjae was so fucking sexy in submission like that. Jaebum wanted to take it one step further.

“Don’t touch yourself.” He ordered, hardly more than a hoarse whisper. Youngjae whined in response, but he followed. Jaebum took his freed hand and held it tightly. Youngjae’s fingers dug into his hand and knee as if his life depended on it, which might have been a tiny bit true. Jaebum hesitated for just a moment until he began thrusting down Youngjae’s throat again. Not only was it hot and wet and felt so incredible, he could not stop the moans building in his chest, Youngjae also looked stunningly hot like that.

His lips were stretched out nicely, fitting around his cock as if made just for that. Tears spilled from his tightly shut eyes from the violation of his throat and even when Jaebum wiped them away with his thumb, more followed. His whole body shuddered and convulsed when he gagged and choked whimpers made it out every now and then.

Jaebum couldn’t hold on. His hips bucked and he shoved himself deeply into the back of his throat when he tripped over the edge. He pulled out far enough so he would not suffocate Youngjae and came hard into his mouth, feeding him with his cum.

Youngjae tried to catch some breath as soon as Jaebum had finished and let go of his head, his length slipping out of the endearing heat. He choked and coughed up some sperm that went down the wrong way, his whole body shivering and the death grip on his hand loosening. He wass a mess. Completely and absolutely wrecked. His lips and chin were wet from spit and cum, mixed in with the tears he shed. His skin was blotched with redness, his muscles limp, his eyes exhausted. Jaebum shouldn’t find it as beautiful as he did. Maybe it’s sadistic of him, maybe vicious. He himself melts like butter in Youngjae’s hands, so perfectly incapable of resisting him. It made his heart swell to know that he, too, had at least some power over Youngjae.

Or maybe he’s just a perverted asshole. Who knows.

“So good…” Jaebum murmured unconsciously, gaze fixed on Youngjae’s form and drove his hand through his hair again. Gentle this time, affectionally rubbing his scalp with his thumb. “Hyung…” Youngjae whimpered quietly in response and Jaebum’s eyes followed his hand sliding back down between his legs. Only then Jaebum remembered that his was not the only penis in the room. He felt disgustingly sorry. “Come up here.” He ordered as softly as he could and Youngjae scrambled to his feet and climbed on his lap. He settled himself as comfortably as he can on the chair, knees digging into the sides of Jaebum’s thighs, fingers clutching to his chest.

He mewled overburdened when Jaebum’s hand curled around his member. He gripped him firmly and started stroking him without haste, but not a tease either. Youngjae’s eyes closed and his head fell forward, but his body was tense. His fingers clawed at Jaebum’s shirt and moans and other soft sounds pearled off his lips. Jaebum steadied him with a hand around his waist, palm flat to his back and somehow Youngjae managed to scoot closer until his face pressed into Jaebum’s shoulder and his arm was nearly caught between their bodies where he jerked him off.

It didn’t take long, but it was incredibly intimate, even though Jaebum couldn’t put his finger on the reason. Youngjae shuddered and moaned in relief, when he came, staining Jaebum’s clothes and breathing against his neck.

It took a while for Youngjae to collect himself, but Jaebum wasn’t in a hurry. He didn’t mind the quiet, listening to Youngjae’s breathing and feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his fingertips.

  


But somehow, for the first time when Youngjae finally stirred and climbed off him, it was a little awkward. His usual content, smug grin was missing. He looked stiff and finally wiped over his face with his arm and pulling his panties back up. Jaebum tugged himself back into his pants as well and he wanted to say something so badly, wanted to offer Youngjae to help him clean up, but it just didn’t fit with them.

Youngjae finally left without a word. When he came back to say ‘Bye’, he was clean and combed and dressed and he was his usual bouncy self. It was a relief and Jaebum felt like he’d held his breath and could finally fill his lungs with oxygen again.

Jaebum needed to catch up on his essay. He didn’t go to the movies.

  


Day Z

Usually Jaebum could not predict when Youngjae would show up to seduce him. He did so out of nowhere and whenever the fuck he wanted. But while he stuffed the last pair of socks into his suitcase he knew very well that Youngjae would come up horny before it was time for Jaebum to leave. He was a little on edge, to be honest, because he had not expected to wait this long.

Jaebum actually would have preferred it to leave early in the morning, but nobody could have picked him up from the train station. So his train would be going in the afternoon and that had given him the opportunity to procrastinate packing for the morning.

It had been a while since he’d been home and he wasn’t sure if he was anticipating or dreading it. When he tried to get the zipper of his jammed suitcase to close, he heard a chuckle and looked up. Youngjae stood in his doorway, arms crossed before his naked chest and smirking. “Just the man I’ve been looking for!” Jaebum stated and waved him to come over. “Sit there” He ordered and grabbed Youngjae by the waist to guide him to sit on top of his suitcase. With the extra weight holding it close the zipper would catch on a little easier. Youngjae throned on top and laughed while watching him.

“Hyung, did you pack for a three weeks’ vacation?” he asked bemusedly. Jaebum scoffed. “I have to bring gifts… Also this is a small suitcase!” He defended himself and pulled it close the last bit. “Just hope it doesn’t pop open once you get up…” He eyed his masterpiece worriedly. “It would teach you a lesson to pack less clutter.” Youngjae found and carefully rose to his feet.

They both stood still for a moment, lowkey expecting the suitcase to burst open, but obviously nothing happened. “’Kay.” Jaebum looked at Youngjae. “I packed, charged my phone, got rid of the food that’ll go bad because you won’t eat it. What else?” He questioned and Youngjae frowned. “How about a ‘Goodbye’?” He asked with the smallest hint of a pout. “Youngjae” He scolded, “I still got like 4 hours before I leave.” Youngjae shrugged with a grin. “Enough time to make it a good one.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, but in reality he was glad it was finally time.

Jaebum again waved to him, this time telling him to get on the bed. They didn’t need words for that. Youngjae climbed on top the neatly made sheets, crawling into the middle on his knees and flopped down on his stomach. It looked the opposite of graceful or seductive, just a little cute. Jaebum climbed after him, blanketed him with his body and peppered a few sloppy kisses to his shoulder blades. “Not just a good one.” He promised, “But one that’ll last you for days.” Youngjae giggled in return.

Jaebum scooted down and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats that he wore without underwear and pulled it all the way off. Youngjae’s backside was rudely pretty, his butt curving up in just the right way, so Jaebum pressed his lips to the one cheek, then the other, fueling Youngjae’s giggles more. 

He kissed further up his back, using his hands to massage the back of his thighs while mouthing up his spine until he reached the back of his neck where the soft hairs tickled his nose. Youngjae sighed and the giggling ebbed eventually. “I want it hard, okay?” Youngjae murmured and Jaebum’s teeth grazed over his skin between his neck and shoulder. He hummed. When did he not. He didn’t say that normally, though. He just made him.

Jaebum moved back down, but this time slipped his tongue between the full cheeks, massaging Youngjae’s hole until he squirmed, slicked him up and pressed through the entrance. Youngjae’s hips were subtly rutting over the sheets and he gasped and his fingers clutched tightly around the pillow. When Jaebum was done, he automatically scrambled to his knees, cute butt in the air and wet hole exposed. Jaebum shuddered in pleasure just at the sight, dick twitching impatiently.

“Hard, okay?” Youngjae said again, voice tiny but needy, “Gotta last…”

Jaebum didn’t know how casual that still was, wondering if he was the only one that felt strange, as he guided his cock against Youngjae’s entrance and thrust inside him raw. The tortured moans were ringing in his ears while he rocked his hips, attempting to find a pace against the resistance. He thrust inside him hard and deep and was rewarded with blissful moaning, even when he sped up, grabbed Youngjae’s hips to fuck him better.

It was a hot thought and also one that gave him feels. That Youngjae asked him to be rough, be left sore, be reminded of him when Jaebum wasn’t there. This fantasy fueled him, enabled him to pound harder into Youngjae’s body, make him cry out in intense pleasure. Maybe in pain. Maybe he was hurting him, but he didn’t slow, didn’t have it in him to be gentle, when he wanted Youngjae to feel him. Still feel him for days as if he was there to wreck him. 

His thrusts were messy. Every now and then he lost his grip, needed to steady himself which gave Youngjae a moment to breath. But each time he picked up the quick pace again, fucked him rash and deep and hard. A litany of pleads and curses spilled out of Youngjae, cut off and covered up by lewd moans that sounded more and more desperate. He wanted Youngjae forget where he was, forget his own name, know nothing but Jaebum’s cock wrecking his body, nothing but lust.

Youngjae’s voice broke over and over again until more often than not, nothing was left but sad little whimpering, exhausted and messed up.

Jaebum’s hands gripped his hips so tightly, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh, he knew it was going to leave bruises and nothing else he wanted. He wanted to leave his marks everywhere. Bruise him and make sure he would not get a chance to forget about him just for a moment.

  


And it was fucking pathetic. Jaebum knew that, deep down, but he couldn’t get himself to care. All that he could feel was want. Want and Youngjae’s fucked out hole clenching around him, the churning heat taking him in again and again.

Youngjae’s moans converted to right out screaming. He was fucking screaming in pleasure like there was nothing better in the world than Jaebum’s cock impaling him and crushing his insides. And the noises he made were so constant, so hard for him to decipher, Youngjae’s shattering orgasm took him by surprise.

His hips rocked back at him, muscles tense a shiver jolted through his body, then he gave way. He fell down into the sheets, face burying into the pillow until he laid flat on his stomach. Jaebum followed him, bend down onto his elbows next to Youngjae’s shoulders and thrust between his cheeks. Youngjae was shaking, whining quietly as Jaebum fucked his weakened body to his climax.

He came with a vicious growl, the last of his strength fading in a bliss while the waves of pleasure drowned him and after a few last, weak thrusts his body crushed down on Youngjae’s when his arms gave out. He was completely spent, muscles like jelly, but content. He didn’t stir for a long time and he probably wouldn’t have much longer, if Youngjae didn’t start twitching and grumbling beneath him. It took him a lot of effort to stem himself up and roll off the other, both physically and mentally. He could’ve stayed there.

“You should eat less Ramen, Hyung.” Youngjae complained and his voice sounded hoarse from exhaustion and from overburdening it. “You’re heavy.”  
Jaebum casually smacked the back of his head for then when he came to lie next to him.

When Youngjae finally got up from the bed he winced. Jaebum played innocent.

They should be cuddling, Jaebum thought. If they were a couple, if they were somehow normal, they would cuddle until he had to leave and they would kiss Goodbye. Instead they cleaned up and got dressed and had lunch together. Youngjae laughed and Jaebum joked and they talked and then Youngjae went to play and when Jaebum poked him between the shoulders he paused for a moment and hugged him ‘Bye’ and wished him fun, and went back to his game. And when Jaebum walked through the door he left pieces of his heart in Youngjae’s embrace and lefta furry feeling in his guts.

  


  


  


Salvation day  


Jaebum hauled his suitcase over the threshold with an annoyed groan and threw the door shut behind himself. He kicked his shoes off and slumped his keys on the shelf. He was sweaty from carrying his heavy luggage, exhausted from the long ride and just frustrated with everything. Glad to be home again he stepped inside and just left his suitcase where it was. He could unpack it tomorrow, he wasn’t in the mood.

Being with his family for a whole week was exhausting as hell, no matter how much he loved them. But among other things he’d had to realize after a couple of days just how much he missed Youngjae. It’d been the first time since they moved in together that one of them had stayed away for more than a long weekend. Missing him had gotten Jaebum cranky and his family had commented on that more than once. He missed the gentle voice and the obnoxious laugh and the pretty smile. And he also missed his luscious thighs and his perky tongue and his cute pink nipples and his soft, gorgeous moans and his silky skin.

Jaebum licked his lips over the thought. A whole week. He was horny enough for 10 teenagers. And Youngjae was gaming enough for 20. He wore one of those oversized T-Shirts that covered up his underwear entirely and made it look like he had nothing on underneath. There were To-Go containers of Take-out food littered on the table and the overflowing Trash can next to his desk. Jaebum quietly shook his head. “GOT HIM!” Youngjae yelled happily over the noise of the keyboard getting hammered into.

Jaebum strolled over into the corner where the computer and all its components were neatly plugged in the power strip and without thinking twice he nudged the switch with his toes and turned the power off. The computer went blank with a loud clacking sound and was almost immediately followed by a frustrated cry and the slamming of fists on the desk plate.

“What the hell!” Youngjae complained and only then looked up and his eyes found Jaebum standing in the corner. He eyed his foot for a moment, processing, then looked back up into his face. “You’re back already!? I didn’t expect you yet!” he exclaimed and smiled. Jaebum squinted his eyes. “Youngjae … What day is it?” Youngjae stood still for a moment, opening and closing his mouth soundless. Then life came back into him and he complained “Hyyyuuuuuunnngg” while stomping his foot on the floor. “I know that!” Jaebum couldn’t help the grin as Youngjae concluded that Jaebum was asking if he forgot the days over his game. Honestly, that Youngjae would lose track of what day or hour it was from how much time he spent playing did not happen nearly as often as one would expect. In fact, it had only happened once since Jaebum knew him, but he would never let him forget and had found joy in teasing him about it.

“I knew you were gonna come home today, I just thought you wouldn’t be here before tonight!” Youngjae explained in a whiny tone that he used for when he was pouting. Jaebum shrugged. “Well, I am here now. You were done.” He gestured towards the dead computer screen. Youngjae grimaced in return. “My mates are gonna be angry.” He stated and stemmed his hands in his sides. Jaebum figured it meant that he himself wasn’t all that angry so he nodded and finally walked up to him. He relished in the way Youngjae shivered when he moved in and leaned down to his ear to whisper. “Good.”

The shift in atmosphere was almost visible. “Oh…” Youngjae made quietly and his hands flew up to grasp into the front of Jaebum’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist to pull him, so their fronts were pressed together, to make him feel that he was already hardening behind his jeans. And he sunk his lips down to mouth at the side of his neck and lick behind his ear.

Youngjae seemed a little startled. Which was understandable, because he was the one to initiate. Always. “Why are you dressed even?” Jaebum asked and shoved his hands under the Shirt to yank it up and explore his chest. He grazed his teeth along the skin at Youngjae’s neck and behind his ear while sliding his palms down his back underneath the Shirt until his fingertips found the waistband of his shorts and dug behind it. Youngjae made an uncommitted sound, grasping Jaebum’s hair with one hand and returning the pressure between their lower bodies with the other around his shoulder.

“I thought you would be home tonight…” He repeated. “I wasn’t… prepared, I…” He left out a quiet moan, a result of Jaebum’s teeth pricking his throat, his hands kneading his butt and their crotches glued together. “I didn’t even shower yet and… uhm..hn…” Jaebum dismissed it. “Whatever.” He mumbled and shoved him backwards until the sofa hit him in the back of the legs. Youngjae reacted quickly, climbing over the armrest blindly and letting himself drop on cushions.

Jaebum tore the panties off his legs, left him in just the shirt that rode up over his stomach. It was so fucking hot. Youngjae’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips and his legs fell open gently. He ran his palm up and down the inside of his thighs a few times before he grabbed his wakening member and began stroking himself. His free hand shoved his shirt up a little further, just enough to reveal one nipple and he rubbed it with his fingertips and his lips parted in silent gasps.

Jaebum was going crazy. Just now he’d taken initiative for once, thrown Youngjae onto the couch to screw his brains out and Youngjae somehow managed to turn it into his very own show. Jaebum desperately clawed at his own clothes, undressing messily as fast as possible, all the while Youngjae eyed him, jerking himself to the image of Jaebum stripping down to his birthday suit. It was so damn hot and at the same time Jaebum was torn between taking control and being washed away by Youngjae’s neediness.

He climbed after him as soon as he was nude. Youngjae caught him between his spread legs with a soft moan. Jaebum didn’t need anything else to get hard. Just the view, just the sounds, just Youngjae’s perfect body. And Youngjae’s tongue that licked along his fingers when he placed them at his lips for him to suck into his mouth and wet them. He did so generously, slicking them up with a lot of spit until Jaebum pulled them out and brought them between Youngjae’s legs to prep him. He circled his rim and watched Youngjae’s eyes fall shut in pleasure, but before he breached his entrance he got a hold of his wrist with his free hand and pulled it off of his erection, pressing his hand down onto the sofa next to him. Youngjae moaned.

“Don’t want you to finish too soon now do we?” He murmured against Youngjae’s skin and thrust his fingers up his tight hole. Youngjae made an incomprehensible sound and Jaebum had to fight for his grasp around his hand that pulled harshly back towards his crotch. And he relished in the sight of Youngjae’s adorably scrunched up nose as he fucked him with his fingers and how his other hand still teased and pinched his nipple. More frantic, now that it was the only satisfaction he was allowed. Youngjae’s hips rocked against him, pushed his fingers in knuckle-deep and he gasped and whined softly.

Jaebum found it all happened too quickly, but then again it was a sign that Youngjae had missed his touch just as much. He pulled his fingers back out, unwilling to draw this out any longer.

Jaebum spit in his hand and roughly coated his dick, then positioned himself at Youngjae’s entrance. He’d never complained about being fucked dry before so Jaebum didn’t spare it another thought, but now he pushed at his shoulder and breathily asked him to “Wait.” Jaebum stopped his motions and looked at him. “Wait a sec, Hyung.” Youngjae bit down on his lower lip. “Can we get some lube?” Jaebum stared at him in surprise, but immediately felt rather shady for just expecting to be able to do however he pleased. “Sure…” he gasped, cleared his throat and murmured. “Sorry… Sorry, I just thought.” He tried to explain himself. “Normally it doesn’t bother you, so…” He wondered if he blushed.

Youngjae crunched his nose, somewhere in between dismissive and amused. “Normally.” He answered, sarcasm tainting his voice, “I am not this fucking sore, either.”  
“Sore?” Jaebum blinked, “How are you sore.” He was almost mocking when he did not yet understand the meaning behind the words. “I have not been…”

He broke off mid-sentence and froze. He felt like he’d just been punched in the face by a professional boxer. His breath held, the world slowed down, everything went quiet and dark. He had not been there for a week.

And behind his numb ears and blind eyes, somewhere in the depths of his twisted mind he wondered.

If Youngjae could hear his heart shatter.

  


It’s not like he’d ever consciously thought about it. Not once. But he figured; he had always just assumed that at least, if not anything else, they would sleep only with one another.

In his blacked out state it took him a while to notice that Youngjae was calling him. And when he did, he felt like he woke from a deep sleep and suddenly he was awfully aware of how close they were. Of how the inner of Youngjae’s thighs rubbed along the skin of his hips where they were still wrapped around him. How Youngjae’s beautiful face was just centimeters away from his own. Of how his cock rested between Youngjae’s cheeks, of how he felt his breath fan over his skin. How he still had Youngjae pinned onto the sofa. And how fucking bizarre it was.

“Hyung.” Youngjae said, probably the millionth time, before Jaebum could do so much as react. “Huh.” He gave back, distant, uncommitted. “Hyung, bedroom.” Youngjae mumbled, but it didn’t feel particularly urgent. Jaebum couldn’t remember what they wanted there. He needed to put an end to this. He wanted to sit up, but he wasn’t sure he really could. Wasn’t sure he had the right to.

He was pathetic.

They had never spoken about this. They had not once talked about sex openly at all. If they did, it wouldn’t be casual anymore, would it?

_He_ had assumed. Thought it was just them. It had seemed so obvious, so normal for him. Youngjae never said that. Youngjae never promised him anything. And yet…

He knew he couldn’t go on now. Knew he had to bring it up. He should be sensitive about it. He should address it calm and mature. Or he could…

“You fuck other people?” The words stumbled out of his mouth before he had formed them in his head. He couldn’t hold back. Not with his heart aching like it did. Not when he had just been hit with the full, clear realization that he had no claim on Youngjae whatsoever. Something that he must’ve been avoiding to notice for a long time.

  


Youngjae’s mouth fell open in shock. Jaebum regretted his blunt words, but it was too late to take them back. And little did he know how much Youngjae regretted it when he answered. “Well, don’t you?”

Finally Jaebum sat back up on his heels and Youngjae also scrambled upright, propped on his hands but left his legs loosely dangling around him. Jaebum shook his head. “No, of course not.” Youngjae’s eyes widened. Jaebum suddenly felt timid. It sounded like a confession and it was somehow embarrassing. He didn’t want to lay out his feelings. And also he couldn’t do that to Youngjae. He didn’t want to make him feel burdened. He had the massive urge to defend himself. Sound reasonable, not jealous. He cleared his throat again and Youngjae looked like he was planning to listen attentively.

“Honestly” he said, a little grim, “With how often we’re doing it… It’s not like I could still have sex with other people if I wanted to. My dick would fall off.” A hint of a smirk tugged on Youngjae’s lips. “But…” He sighed. “Besides that… We’re not using protection and all… And I know we haven’t talked about it, like… verbally, but I just kinda thought we had somehow agreed to be… You know… I thought we were…” he stammered and Youngjae interrupted him. “You thought we were exclusive?”

Jaebum lowered his gaze, not thinking about how that meant he looked down at Youngjae-Junior peeking out beneath the oversized T-Shirt, who apparently was out of service by now. He shrugged. “Guess so…” He added and he felt more than stupid about it. “Look, Youngjae…” He tried to find some words but got interrupted. “Did you really think that?!” Youngjae studied his face, wide-eyed and pale. “Have you really thought I wouldn’t sleep with anyone but you?”

Jaebum’s jaw clenched as he was trying to bite back the pain. The things that just wanted to spill out of him. Anger, frustration, disappointment. And accusations. ‘How could you use me like that?’ Of course that’s what Youngjae had been doing. Used him. For his satisfaction, to get off. When all Jaebum wanted was a boyfriend. But apparently he was just too easy. He tried to find the part in him that had thought so affectionately about Youngjae. Had found him so soft and gentle. Now Youngjae was still beautiful, but scary. The devil wearing an angel’s mask. 

Jaebum crouched backwards, trying to get some distance in between them. Youngjae followed. When Jaebum settled himself on the sofa properly, he moved in to sit at his side, knees tucked under him, facing Jaebum, who could see it in the corner of his eye. “Have you?” Youngjae pressured. Jaebum thought his silence were answer enough. “Well yes! Okay?” he half-yelled, anger getting stuck in his throat.

“But…” Youngjae gripped his upper arm tightly and Jaebum involuntarily looked at him. He looked anxious. “But I am a whore.” Jaebum’s jaw dropped half a meter and he made a surprised sound that couldn’t be described. “You’re…. what?”

“I’m a whore.” Youngjae repeated. “I love sex, Hyung.” He explained urgently, eyes flipping frantically. “I have a lot of sex. You know that Hyung.” His voice was dull. “I like it. I like to spread my legs for you. I like to suck your cock and get off on it. If you weren’t so cute and shy and decent, I would want you to tie me up and use me like a doll.” Jaebum shuddered. Not because it was arousing to hear Youngjae talk dirty like that, but because it scared him.

“Sadly.” He kept going a little more slow and calm and he did look sad, even though he was smiling. It was an empty smile. “When you’re a bottom, that’s what gets you the title of a slut real fast.”  
“You’re not a…” Jaebum rejected, before thinking about it. “You’re not…” He closed quietly. Youngjae’s saddened tone and face raised the urge in him to protect him. He wasn’t sure he was angry at him anymore. He pitied him. People were assholes. The anger he felt in his guts was directing towards those low-lifes who thought it was okay to insult someone like that. To make someone feel like they’re worth less because of the sex they have. Even though –he tried not to think about it too much- he, like anyone else had probably been that kind of person before. Who has never called someone a whore?

“Thanks.” Youngjae said in a tiny voice. “What I’m trying to say… If that’s the expectations people have… If that’s what they expect from me, I figured I should just as well live up to it, so…” He shrugged. “I don’t think that…” Jaebum stated softly but quickly. “It doesn’t happen often, though…” Youngjae mumbled. “Usually people don’t even come up with the assumption that I could be… you know… NOT be sleeping around.” And then it was quiet for a while. He was thinking about what it meant. For him, for them. Thought about something to say, where to direct this conversation. Meanwhile Youngjae let his head sink against his shoulder.

“You know… I did that on purpose.” Youngjae eventually said after what felt like a decade of silence and he spoke with a hint of his usual smugness that made Jaebum feel significantly more comfortable. “What exactly?” he inquired and glanced down to Youngjae’s head.

“Make sure you can’t fuck anyone else.” Jaebum scoffed and shook his head. Youngjae lifted his head, scooted even closer and looked him straight in the eye. “I’m not good with these upper chest things, I know that…” “Upper chest things?” Jaebum cut him with a frown. “You know.” Youngjae shrugged as if it should be obvious. “Heart stuff. I’m good with the physical. I know how to fuck. So I thought, if I don’t know how to make you not _want_ sex with someone else… I tried the best I could to just make sure you physically _can’t_.”

Youngjae’s explanation sounded weirdly in the middle between stinking filthy and desperately naïve. “Heart stuff…” Jaebum muttered in disbelieve. “Jesus, Youngjae, that’s… You went over the top... I wouldn’t have wanted sex with someone else even… You’re pretty perfect already .” Youngjae made a sound that could not possibly be interpreted, but Jaebum hoped that it was embarrassment, as Youngjae averted his eyes for a moment. “If I had just known that…” he mumbled. “I thought you were a fuckboy… You look like a fuckboy.” Jaebum kicked him with his elbow. “I’m not!” He said sternly. “So much about mean stereotypes, huh?” Youngjae had the decency to look ashamed. “Now here’s to something you didn’t know. That heart stuff you mentioned? I’m really good at that.”

The shift in mood was sudden and intense. Youngjae’s face lit up and his entire posture straightened. Jaebum felt his heart miss a beat over the smile that brightened the whole room. He was suddenly reminded of how much in love he was with him. “Teach me then” Youngjae said with sparkling eyes and he glowed like the sunshine on a summer day. It pulled at Jaebum’s heart painfully. He didn’t feel like joking yet.

“The thing about me not wanting to sleep with someone else…” He lectured slowly “That goes both ways.” Youngjae contemplated. His lips were parted and he looked back at him thoughtfully. Then a fresh smile crept on his face. “Uh, that is… It’s not that easy, Hyung…” Jaebum’s jaw tensed. “That is not optional.” He threw in.

Youngjae looked way too happy. “Hyung.” He said. “Look, I can’t promise that. You see, what will I do when you’re not in the mood? Or you’re not here? I need one or two of them on the side. For when I really can’t take it…” Jaebum’s hands and feet went numb. His ears were ringing. He had a slight Déjà vu of an unexpected blow to his feels…

“You know what?” Youngjae kept going, still grinning brightly. “I will introduce you. Then it won’t bother you so much… Who knows, maybe some time you could even watch? That would be hot, really…” He trailed off and jumped off the sofa. “Are you retarded?!” Jaebum sprang to his feet as well, fuming. “Come!” Youngjae grabbed him by the hand and stormed off, pulling him along. He stumbled after Youngjae, unable to resist the sudden energy of him, to his bedroom where he was let go. “Meet Vice-Jaebum” Youngjae murmured secretively and curled his toes around the handle of his bottom drawer, pulling it open.

It took him a while, where Jaebum just stood there aghast, staring at Youngjae, then down into the drawer and up again. And very slowly it dawned on him and while it did, he felt a gentle heat creep over his skin and warm his cheeks. And he suspiciously eyed the thick, neon purple vibrator adorning the floor of the drawer. And Youngjae laughed.

“You… filthy beast…” Jaebum whispered in awe. Youngjae kicked the drawer shut and stepped closer. His laugh faded. “I may be filthy.” He said softly. “And easy. I admit that. But. I am not for anyone.” Jaebum reached out for him as if guided by a foreign force and pulled him close by his waist.

With their faces so close to one another his voice drifted into a whisper and he looked him deeply into the eyes. “Since we live together. I promise… No other man has touched me.” A shiver ran down Jaebum’s spine. He felt possessiveness rise in his chest. With the idea and possibility to claim him within his reach, he wanted to own him more than ever. “Will you teach me now?” Youngjae breathed gently. Jaebum nodded. “You passed lesson one.” Youngjae smiled. “This is lesson two.” Jaebum murmured and leaned in. He could hear that Youngjae held his breath and his eyes fell shut. Jaebum slowly closed the distance, paused when he was merely a centimeter away. His heart fluttered and Youngjae did not reject, waited patiently and then,  _finally_ , he brought their lips together.

It was not just a kiss. It was  _everything_ . All of his feelings, a total mess of affection and care and a parade of butterflies in his stomach poured into that kiss. It was very gentle and very sweet, but he gave it his all. He wanted to know everything he’d missed out on. The way his lips tasted, the way his breath smelled and how his tongue felt against his own.

And it was the fulfillment of all his dreams. At least all those he could remember in that very moment as their warm bodies melted together and their tongues danced around another and Youngjae tilted his head and he sunk into the kiss.

  


When they finally parted and Jaebum could not say if it had been a second or an hour, Youngjae’s eyes fluttered open. Jaebum kissed him again, softly, just lips against lips, because kissing Youngjae seemed to be all that he would be ever capable of in his life again. Youngjae smiled. Of course he smiled, little sunshine with his endless source of joy and beauty and Jaebum thought he might be smiling too. “I like lesson two.” Youngjae finally said and his voice was cracking. “Pass?”

Jaebum nodded, didn’t trust his voice yet. They kissed again and then again. And after a while admittedly it became a little heated. Youngjae’s arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel the heat radiating off of him where their fronts pressed together tightly and his palms rubbed up and down his back and the next time they detached to take a shaky breath, Youngjae’s eyes were glossy like his lips and his chest was heaving.

  


“Lesson three.” Jaebum croaked breathlessly, before they’d lose themselves and Youngjae nodded. “I know that one” he promised with his smug grin that felt like home, but Jaebum shook his head. “That’s not the lesson, that’s the result.” He lectured and it had Youngjae frown. “Then I hope more than ever I will pass.” The playfulness made his chest tingle, but he was nervous nonetheless.

Jaebum took another shaky breath and brought a bit of distance between them. He forced himself to look at Youngjaer steadily. “I love you.”

Youngjae’s breath hitched in a comical gasp and his eyes widened to the size of entre plates. He made a pitiful sound and then Jaebum could witness a faint shade of pink creeping up into his cheeks. Youngjae stuttered when he finally spoke. “I… isn’t that t-too soon?” His eyes flickered through the room “I thought that would.. uhm… come later?” Jaebum needed all his willpower to stay calm as he shook his head.

“We’ve been fucking for almost a year… I think that was more than enough time to fall in love with you.” He explained and watched how Youngjae blushed seriously. It was probably the most timid he’d ever seen him and it was cute, but he wasn’t sure he liked it more than his confidence.

“Oh… okay then…” Youngjae mumbled and fidgeted with his hands. “Then I… I think I’m also in love with you.” Jaebum smiled certainly now as a heavy weight fell off his shoulder and his heart returned to its duty. “Fair enough.” He said and reached out for Youngjae to hold him again and kiss him some more. “You passed.” And after another breathtaking play of tongues and their bodies heating back up to where they were more experienced he tore away for a moment and whispered. “To your reward then.”

Youngjae grinned. Smug. “I like that the most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever guys.  
> Turn off your brain, then it will be fine I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why Jackson is even in there. It was just to introduce you to the world of Jaebum's feels. And originally this was supposed to play a little more in the outside world.  
> But it became so long with just the sexy stuff already and there's not enough substance for a real story, so... Whatever.  
> It's just porn I guess.


End file.
